Outed
by KatyCatGleek1694
Summary: My take on Preggers. What happens when Kurt is outed? REVIEW PLEASE! Also, check out The Laramie Project. The story needs more reviews, especially anonymous ones! I accept anonymous reviews for this one too!


It was after the game that night. Kurt quickly went into the locker room with the rest of the guys. After Kurt got changed, he headed into the hallway, and Rachel came walking up to him.

"Hey Kurt," she said.

"What do you want, Berry?" Kurt asked her.

"Actually, Mr. Schue wants to see you in Ms. Pillsbury's office right away. Finn, Tina and Artie are already in there," Rachel said.

Kurt and Rachel both walked down the hall to the guidance office. He saw Ms. Pillsbury, Mr. Schue, Tina, Artie and Finn there, looking at him with what appeared to be sympathy.

"Kurt, you-you might wanna have a seat," Mr. Schuester said. "We figured you might as well hear this straight up now."

"And in addition to that I can talk to your father about this as well," Ms. Pillsbury said.

"About what?" Kurt asked, more confused than anything.

"Dude, um. There is no easy way to say this. But Jacob Ben Isreal kinda overheard a conversation between you and Mercedes. It was posted on his blog 45 minutes ago," Finn said.

Kurt's heart suddenly stopped. Rachel cautiously gave Kurt a laptop, and all he had to do was look at it only once. Jewfro posted on his blog about Kurt's sexuality, and there were already 200 comments on there.

_"Faggot" _

_"Queen" _

_"Always knew he was a complete fag."_

_ "Ewwe, gross._

_ Somebody put him into conversion therapy to stop him from giving us his disease!" _

_"Hummel, the queer with AIDS! How many dudes has he slept with?"_

_ "What is he going to do? Mollest me? That's disgusting!"_

_ "Don't breathe near him; you'll get infected!" _

_"No big suprise. He nasty!" _

_"No wonder he reaks!" _

_"Whore!" _

Before Kurt even knew it, he was crying. He didn't even realize it until tears blurred his vission so badly he could not see through them. "I can't believe that this is happening!" he sobbed quietly.

"Kurt I'm so sorry. . . ." Rachel didn't know what to say that would make him feel better.

"I haven't even told my father yet!" He then jumped up from his seat and ran down the hall, feeling completely embarassed. Tina and Artie both didn't know what to do. They had known Kurt for nearly a year. They both that he was gay, thought they never asked him anything abouyt it. The two immediately left the office and went to go look for Kurt. They found him in one of the deserted classrooms, crying and sobbing in his hands on the floor. He chest was heaving up and down with each strangled sob. Tina and Artie cautiously made their way towards Kurt's sobbing form. He was shaking very badly. Tina sat next to Kurt and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, rubbing circles on his arm. Artie went over and put a comforting hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"K-k-kurt are you okay?" Tina stuttered.

"No! How can I be? I mean seriously! What am I supposed to do? How can I just tell my dad this?" Kurt said tearfully.

"Kurt relax for two seconds okay? It's gonna be fine," Artie insisted.

Kurt got up from his place on the floor, pacing back and forth. "No it is not gonna be okay! What if my dad doesn't accept me? What if-if?" his voice trailed off.

"Kurt stop that. You're getting yourself worked up for no reason! Breathe! It'll be fine!" Artie insisted. Kurt shook his head. "I mean people are gonna treat me differently already! I know they will!"

"Kurt, c'mon, even all this time, half of the people here did not know what you were hiding. They just knew you weren't being yourself. If you were honest and and told people, this wouldn't have happened," Artie insisted.

"And how would you know that?" Kurt sounded congested.

"B-b-because we knew you were g-g-gay even before this h-h-happened," Tina explained. "And we didn't even h-h-have to a-a-ask you about your s-s-sexuality. T-t-that's why I-I decided t-to pretend t-to g-g-go out with you."

Kurt sunk to the floor again, sniffling. "This school sucks."

Artie just shrugged, sympathetic.

"Now what am I supposed to do?" Kurt asked.

"G-g-go home and t-t-tell your dad. W-w-ho knows what t-t-the outcome will b-b-be," Tina said. She pulled out at pack of tissues and offered some to Kurt, sinking down to her knees as Kurt got onto his knees. The two of them pulled Kurt into a hug. It gave Kurt that little boost of confidence to go home and tell his father.


End file.
